Liquid flowing through a fluid flow chamber can be heated using an electrically-powered immersion heater that is alternatively switched on and off. Such heaters have been used in dialysate preparation apparatus to heat water used in making dialysate; a temperature sensor senses the temperature downstream of the heater, and the sensed temperature value is used to control the switching of the heater on and off.